User blog:Gliscor Fan/Deadpool Review: AKA Ryan Reynolds The Movie (Spoilers)
So a few days ago, I finally saw Deadpool. You know, that movie about the guy who... does... things... with a low budget? Like, a really low budget. Not even enough for a wolverine. Not the hero, I mean the animal. I would've loved to see a wolverine in this movie. Anyway, let me move on. The Plot For a movie about Deadpool, the plot was really, really simple. Wade becomes a mutant, and really ugly, by this guy named Francis. or Ajax. Francis just sounds better. So deadpool gains his mutant abilities, the cure to el everything (except complete and total evaporation), and hunts down this guy to cure his ugly face. Then Francis steals his girlfriend, and other bullshit happens. This movie is basically just one bullshit scene after another, and I mean that in the best possible way. Literally, the best way. For Deadpool, I mean. There wasn't much inconsistency or anything that stood out plot-wise, which is great because it's rather simplistic. The Acting Ryan Reynolds Deadpool in this movie was like a Live Action Ryan Reynolds. I mean, the other way around. You hear a lot of people say RDJ IS Iron Man, or J.K. Simmons IS J. Jonah Jameson, but honestly, RDJ isn't Iron Man. He's Robert. Anyway, Ryan Reynolds performance as Deadpool is top notch and should at the very least, get this movie an oscar for Costume Design, because that Costume is really good. T.J. Miller I have never heard of Weasel, but I don't care. This could've just been T.J. Miller playing himself, and I still wouldn't lower his performance. He brings something to the table that the Deadpool movie (and every other movie) needs, a sarcastic best friend that just insults you to your face. Which makes sense, given that's the premise of almost every friendship ever. 10 gold stars and 4 golden girls. Brianna Hildebrand Obscure X-Men assisting an actual X-men? and I thought I wouldn't live to see the day an obscure as shit character comes to the big screen. But Negasonic Teenage Warhead happened. And that's the other character a Deadpool movie needs. a moody, sarcastic teenage girl who... wait, didn't T.J. Miller play this part already? Well, at least she was more helpful in taking down francis. Brianna took this character and... well.. did it. Nothing else to comment on here. Morena Baccarin I'm not entirely sure how I feel about Morena's character. On one side, she's basically a prostitute who meets deadpool and then agrees to marry him, but then she gets kidnapped. She's basically a Zelda in this situation, if Zelda was also a prostitute, and Link could regenerate from almost anything. Kind of a generic character falling in love with a very un-generic character. Ajax/Francis British Villain in American Movie who turns a White guy into an ugly white guy. #OscarsSoUgly Either way, I'm not sure who played this guy, but he seemed great, so I'll throw him in here for no reason. The Script The two things you expect from a Deadpool movie are humor and action. This movie had both. One a lot more than the other. Of course, a lot of people complain that all the action in the movie was shown in the trailer, but honestly, I think that was a good thing. It didn't spoil a lot of the jokes, which is honestly the focal point of Deadpool anyway. The one tiny nitpick about this movie is one scene in which Wade is meeting with a guy from the Weapon X Program and Weasel says "it may advance the plot". The reason I'm nitpicking this subtle line is because it didn't come from Wade. It came from Weasel. Weasel himself doesn't really do any fourth wall breaking in the comics (I decided to look more into his character after watching the movie), and it doesn't really fit the character. However, this Weasel might be more lenient than the one in the comics, but whatever. The Music Have you heard any rap ever? You've already heard the score to this movie. Most of the rap music shown in the trailer overbears the actual background music and it, in general, is kind of disappointing. Final Score This movie is not perfect. It is, however, pretty great. I'll give it a 8.5/10 due to the characters, casting, scripting, and easy-to-follow plotline, but the thing about the music is kind of disappointing. Just a personal nitpick, not really anything more to it. Go watch Deadpool, it's better than Gods of Egypt. Gods of Egypt is fucking terrible. More Movie reviews? Well alrighty then! Category:Blog posts